With the advancement in telecommunication and information technology various modes of communication means have been employed to transfer content. Apart from voice messaging, various kinds of short messaging service (SMS) and multimedia messaging service (MMS) have been employed as a communication means amongst mobile users for person to person messaging, accessing information, and entertainment content from various web servers.
SMS has captured a significant market share in person-to-person messaging and is now increasingly being used for accessing information stored on the network of mobile communication operators. Even when the recipient mobile is switched off, or out of reach of the mobile network, the message is made available to the recipient when the recipient logs on to the network. The SMS and MMS messaging system is a store and forward messaging system. Also, the messages transferred between various users are not intelligent enough to generate dynamic rendering of different contents based on the context of the messages. There is not much which the users can do with the messages which are received or transferred from one user to another user in terms of context based searching. For example, if the users are transferring messages related to a particular activity and wishes that the messages which are transferred should also suggest various options available on the World Wide Web (WWW) related to a particular activity.
In light of the abovementioned disadvantages, there is a need for a system and method to analyze messages exchanged between various users, extract relevant context, and provide relevant information based on extracted context. In addition, there is a need for delivering relevant non intrusive targeted content to users of electronic communication device based on context of the messages.